Hot Spring
by Sachiness
Summary: Naruto and the gang take the week off to go to a hot spring! Guys talking about the girls and the girls talking about the guys! And what happens if you have a Byakugan in the hotspring? Dont know? Then find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my second fic. About Naruto. I hope you'll enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** We all know who created Naruto, right? It was the pencil!! Laughs out loud and begins to cough …corny… coughs

**Chapter 1: Inside a guys mind: Pervert-ness**

"What?!" Naruto and the gang said in chorus.

Kurenai nodded, Kakashi pointed at the Jounin, Chuunins and… Genin. "You're all having a week off. At the Hot Spring."

"Really?!" Ino's eyes sparkled.

"Yes and what's more fun is that me and the teachers will pay every cent!!" Gai did the nice guys pose.

The girls cheer and the boys whined. Kurenai glared at the boys. "What's wrong? You guys don't want to go?"

"Yeah, especially you Shikamaru, that hot water could gain you energy in your lazy body." Asuma said while smoking a cigarette.

Shikamaru sighed. "…Nah… I don't want…its too troublesome."

Asuma's vein popped out. Gai's eyes became fireballs. "IF YOU BOYS ALL DON'T WANT TO, YOU'LL ALL RUN 10.000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!!"

The boys stopped whining and began to cheer like the girls. (Or maybe worse) The girls' sweatdropped.

"Good…" Gai did his nice guy pose.

--

"Ahh… This is the life." Naruto said covering half of his face in hot water.

"I never thought that this is so relaxing." Kiba said slowly.

"Yeah!! After 750 laps around the village, this is the spot to relax!" Lee said with a little of red shade on his face.

"And it's better when you're eating chips." Chouji said. (Eating a bag of chips in the hot spring.)

Lee glared at Shino. "Hey Shino, looks like you're not enjoying the hot spring. Something wrong?"

Shino raised a brow. "Is it obvious that I'm enjoying it?"

"Uh…no…" Lee answered.

"Hey! Shino! Why the hell are you still wearing your sunglasses?" Naruto pointed.

"…If I remove it, it will be a disgrace to my clan…" Shino said, fixing his glasses.

Naruto grunted. He looked at the wall where the girls are behind, he blushed a little and stared at Neji, who was closing his eyes while relaxing the hot spring. "What do you want, Naruto?" He said still closing his eyes.

"Eh?!" Naruto got shocked. For a while he was fidgeting. "Hey Neji!"

"Yes?"

"Since that you have the all seeing eye and all…"

Kiba and the others looked at Neji, Kiba grinned. "Yeah Neji, since you have the Byakugan…"

Neji looked at the two, Naruto pointed at the wall where the girls are also enjoying the hot spring at the back, Kiba nodded.

Neji blushed a little and curled his lips. "No!"

"Aww come on Neji, just once?!" Naruto pleaded.

"Yeah Neji!!" Kiba pleaded also.

"What are you guys doing now?" Shikamaru said.

"They want me to see through that wall and tell them what I saw…" Neji explained.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He's eyebrows twitched he had a pink shade on his face. But hid it. "Man… you guys are so troublesome…"

"Please Neji!!" Kiba pleaded. "Do you want to see the girls-"

"I do not want." Neji said immediately. Putting his nose up in the air.

Naruto sighed. "Aww man, I think Sakura has nice skin."

"No she doesn't" Kiba pointed. "I think Hinata's the one who has nicer skin then the other girls."

"Hinata? Her? She has pale skin but doesn't mean that she has nice skin." Naruto said.

"Yeah! I think to that Sakura has nicer skin then any girl!!" Lee put up his right fist. He decided to join the boys talk.

"Uhm… I think that Ino has nicer skin, besides, she's the hottest in the girls." Chouji said.

Naruto and Kiba became silent for a while, but for a moment. "Yeah, I think she is…" Both of them said not in chorus.

"Hey, how about Tenten?" Neji added.

They became silent again, but Naruto spoke. "Nah… not her…"

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because Tenten's older than us." Kiba put out his tongue, Naruto nodded.

"…So…?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, why are you putting Tenten in the subject?" Kiba asked.

"…" Neji didn't answer.

Naruto suddenly put his fist and rubbing it to Neji's head. "Because Neji likes her!!"

"I do not!" Neji said in a defensive tone. "She's my teammate. And let go!!"

"Yeah right!!" Naruto let go on Neji. "Like I always see you whenever Tenten's around, your eyes sparkle." Naruto said with his eyes sparkling to give Neji an example.

"…How can you see my sparkle in my eye if I don't even have a black pupil?" Neji said suspiciously.

Naruto didn't say anything, he was right anyways. Who could see Neji's eyes sparkle? Only a Hyuuga can tell.

"But you two have a good chemistry." Kiba added.

"How can you know if there's a chemistry?" Neji asked again. "Plus where did you get that word?"

"Uhm… I don't know… I just heard Ino saying that word." Kiba shrugged. "She said, 'Neji and Tenten have good chemistry.'"

The boys were dumbfounded. "Uh… yeah whatever." Naruto said. "Still, Sakura has nice skin!!"

"No! Hinata has nicer skin." Kiba debated.

"I thought we all agreed that Ino's the one who has great skin?" Chouji said.

Both of them looked at him.

"NO!!" Both of them said in chorus.

"You guys are morons." Shino said. "Fighting over the girls' who has nicer skin."

"Why do you care in our conversation?!" Naruto said standing up and pointing at Shino.

"I just found it STUPID." Shino replied.

Shikamaru sighed. "Man, you guys are such a drag. Can you see I'm sleeping here?"

"We never noticed…" Lee answered.

"Whatever man, Neji can you see what's through that wall already?" Naruto whined.

"I said NO." Neji said.

"Well… what if Hinata's looking at us now?!" Naruto said pointing to the wall.

All the boys stared at Neji, then they stared at the wall.

"She has the Byakugan too!"

"…She's…she's not the type of person who could do that." Neji trying to speak.

"Yeah, but what Sakura said in the preliminaries years ago, 'Every girl has a dark side.'"

(A.N: In the Chuunin exams; Ino versus Sakura.)

"Man, I feel exposed already." Shikamaru said covering his upper body with his arms.

Neji was speechless. He doesn't know what he's gonna do.

"Maybe she's doing it now." Kiba said.

"Just do it Neji, besides you're gonna see only your cousin, Hinata." Lee said.

Neji sighed. "Fine…"

"Oh right! That's the spirit Neji!!" Kiba cheered. Naruto jumped up and down.

"But just this once, plus I'm only gonna check on Hinata, not anyone else." Neji said while doing the hand signs.

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Naruto said.

"And tell us what Hinata looks like!" Kiba added.

"Morons…" Shino mumbled.

Neji groaned. He did the hand signs for less then ten seconds, then,

"BYAKUGAN!"

To be cont…

**AN: **There! I've finished the first chapter. Sorry if the Characters here are a little out of character, just to make it funny and all. PLEASE review!! If it's good to continue it, I just want to see if I improved from my first fic.

Stay tuned for the second Chapter!


	2. Inside A Girls Mind: Who's Cuter?

**AN:** Sorry guys to keep you waiting. It's been raining for a week here causing to black out for more then 3 days, it was so hot and I wanted to use the computer, plus after that dreadful blackout our internet doesn't work!! (It must be the strong wind.) Anyway, I made already 2 more extra chapter to make up with ya!

**Character's Age: **Neji, Lee and Tenten are 17 and the others are only 16.

**Previous Chapter:**

Neji sighed. "Fine…"

"Oh right! That's the spirit Neji!!" Kiba cheered. Naruto jumped up and down.

"But just this once, plus I'm only gonna check on Hinata, not anyone else." Neji said while doing the hand signs.

"Yeah, yeah, we know!" Naruto said.

"And tell us what Hinata looks like!" Kiba added.

"Morons…" Shino mumbled.

Neji groaned. He did the hand signs for less then ten seconds, then,

"BYAKUGAN!"

**Chapter 2: Inside a Girls Mind: Who's cuter?**

In the other side of the hot spring, and at the same time that Naruto and the other guys debated who among the girls has nicer skin, the girls has a different conversation that their talking.

"This is the life…" Sakura said while she sighed.

"Yeah… I never feel so relaxed in my entire life…" Ino said slowly.

"Y-yeah, this is quite relaxing." Hinata said while tapping her index finger together.

Ino looked at her, Ino gave her a frown. "Why are you still fidgeting? I mean, Naruto's not here."

Hinata blushed. "Na-Naruto? Why did you say…?"

"Duhh, like we know that you like Naruto!" Ino said in a 'Duhh' tone. "Even no that he's not that cute…" She mumbled.

"Speaking of cute," Sakura switched the subject. "Who do you think is cuter than Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's hot." Ino said with a sighed. "But too bad that he betrayed Konoha… he could be a Jounin now!"

"Yeah…" Sakura said quietly. "But who's cuter besides Sasuke?"

"…I think… Neji…" Ino said thinking.

"I totally agree with you." Tenten said with a pink shade on her face.

"Neji?" Hinata repeated.

"Yeah, your cousin's hot." Tenten said putting out her tongue.

"He's cute also before." Ino said. "But I think the one who improved the most is Shino."

"Shino?" Tenten and Sakura said in chorus.

"The only thing he changed is he's clothes." Sakura said.

"Plus he covered his face all the more." Tenten said in a disgusting face.

"Believe me; he became more muscular than before…" Ino said.

"Well… he's body became better…" Sakura said.

"And he doesn't look like a bugnerd anymore…" Tenten said slowly.

"Kiba can also improved but, he's too loud." Ino explained.

"I think Akamaru had grown a lot then Kiba." Tenten said in an obvious tone.

"Kiba became a little cuter right?" Hinata said.

"Well… he was a little chubby before and now he got better, but he's not exactly my type." Ino shook her head.

"Shikamaru didn't even change a little." Sakura said. "He's still lazy; I don't even know why that he's the first one in our group to ever become Chuunin."

"I have a crush on him when I was 14." Ino said. "But it was a short crush."

"Every boy has different looks." Sakura said.

"But what boys are in common is that…" Ino glared at Tenten.

"Their all pervs!" Tenten said.

All the girls giggled.

"Yeah, I've noticed that Naruto became a pervert when he came back here in Konoha." Sakura said.

"I saw Kiba reading a playboy magazine far away in my training place, chuckling." Hinata said.

"." Ino added.

All the girls looked at Tenten. She shrugged. "What? Neji's not interested in us and Lee only talks about Sakura going out with him."

It became silent. Then they heard a voice.

"Aww come on Neji, just once?!"

"That's Naruto's voice." Sakura gasped.

"What is he talking about with Neji?" Hinata asked.

"And why the hell is Naruto loud?" Tenten added.

"Do you think that…" Ino said wide eyed.

"No way!" Tenten gasped.

Sakura frowned. "You two are just being paranoid, they won't-…"

"Please Neji!! Do you want to see the girls-"

It became silent again.

After a moment, Ino's face became pink. "Oh no he didn't."

"Then what did you hear Sakura? Boys talking about toy cars?" Tenten said to Sakura while pointing at the wall.

Sakura ignored Tenten.

"I-I know that Neji wouldn't do such thing like that?" Hinata said still tapping her two index fingers together. "Even know that he has the Byakugan, I know that he'll never ever do that."

"How sure are you?" Ino shrugged. "Besides, all guys are the same and I mean ALL!"

"B-But… uhm…" Hinata said in a nervous tone.

"Every guy's a pervert, my father's a pervert." Tenten said.

"Even Kakashi's a pervert." Sakura pointed.

"Hell, even the old guy who's above 50 years old who always peek in a hot spring and can summon a gigantic frog, is also a pervert." Ino said on the top of her breath.

"Who's that old man?" Hinata asked.

"You mean the old guy who's above 50 years old who always peek in a hot spring and can summon a gigantic frog?" Ino said.

"Yeah!" Hinata replied.

"I don't know his name, but I call him the old guy who's above 50 years old who always peek in a hot spring and can summon a gigantic frog." Ino answered.

"Can you stop talking about the old guy who's above 50 years old who always peek in a hot spring and can summon a gigantic frog?! Because your cousin is gonna see us all NUDE!!" Sakura nearly yell, pointing at the wall.

Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura. Then they stared at the wall.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan." Ino ordered.

"Wha-what?!" Hinata turned red. "B-but the…"

"You're just gonna see your cousin only." Spoke Tenten.

"Plus, you're just gonna check him for one minute!" Sakura added.

Hinata curled her lips; she stopped tapping her two index fingers.

"I'm ONLY gonna check on Neji, th-that's all!" Hinata said doing the hand signs.

"You go girl!" Ino cheered and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Here goes…" Hinata gulped.

"BYAKUGAN!!"

**AN: **This is not a funny chapter, just for the excitement, but please review to give me some ideas to make my chapters better!!

See what's Neji's and Hinata's reaction when they saw each other using the Byakugan together! All that on Chapter 3!


	3. Byakugan Busted!

**AN: **I have 5 reviews already!! It makes me so happy that you all like the story  please enjoy!!

_**READ: **_I made an oneshot about Eyeshield 21 and Naruto together, the story's called: Eyeshield Naruto! If you're a fan of them both you better go to my profile to check it out!!

**Previous Chapter: **

"Hinata, use your Byakugan." Ino ordered.

"Wha-what?!" Hinata turned red. "B-but the…"

"You're just gonna see your cousin only." Spoke Tenten.

"Plus, you're just gonna check him for one minute!" Sakura added.

Hinata curled her lips; she stopped tapping her two index fingers.

"I'm ONLY gonna check on Neji, th-that's all!" Hinata said doing the hand signs.

"You go girl!" Ino cheered and the rest of the girls giggled.

"Here goes…" Hinata gulped.

"BYAKUGAN!!"

**Chapter 3: Byakugan Busted!**

"BYAKUGAN!!" Both Neji and Hinata said at the same time and didn't know that their using it together.

Neji activated his Byakugan.

"That's right Neji!" Kiba cheered and Naruto laughed while jumping up and down.

"I can't believe that he's actually doing it." Shikamaru said.

"…So called genius…" Shino mumbled.

Neji looked right through the walls. And saw Hinata, using her Byakugan.

"What the?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan too, she saw Neji using his Byakugan. Hinata's eyes widened.

Their looking at each other, for a second, Neji immediately deactivated his Byakugan.

"Shit…" Neji cursed. He stepped back at the water.

--

Hinata saw Neji deactivated his Byakugan. 'Busted…' Hinata thought. Then her eyes accidentally moved to Naruto, jumping up and down. Hinata suddenly looked at Naruto's…

"O-Oh my…" Hinata turned tomato red.

"Huh? What is it?" Sakura asked.

Hinata didn't answer, she immediately deactivated her Byakugan, the she felt dizzy.

"Hinata, are you…" Ino didn't say it whole when Hinata suddenly fainted.

"Hinata!" Tenten caught her in the back.

Hinata's eyes are blurry, she saw Sakura and Ino in front of her. "…n-naruto…" Then she passed out.

--

"What is it Neji?" Naruto stopped jumping.

"…I… can't believe it…" Neji said slowly.

"Can't believe what?" Lee asked.

"…Hinata's… actually seeing us with her Byakugan…" Neji said.

"WHAT!!" Naruto and Kiba said in chorus.

"Shit dude, I don't know that she's actually gonna do that!!" Naruto said covering his private part.

"OH!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!! WHAT HAPPEN IF HINATA SAW MY ASS?!" Kiba said in a girl panicky way while slapping his cheeks with his hands.

All the guys panic. Which causes the water go 'Spleashy Splashy!' Like mermaids playing by splashing their tail and the water. Especially Chouji because he's perfectly plump. (I cannot say fat…¬¬)

"Wait! So, what does Hinata look like?!" Kiba asked.

Everyone stopped panicking even the water stopped splashing, it looks like it just stopped time. Neji sweatdropped.

"…None of your damn business…" Neji answered.

It became silent, after that moment they panicked again and the water went 'Spleashy Splashy!' again.

"Its official, Hinata's totally busted!!" Shikamaru confirmed.

--

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, and saw Tenten. All the girls are all wearing pink robes.

"It's about time that you woke up." Tenten hand her a cup of warm tea.

Hinata sat up and drank the tea.

"What happened to you Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why did you fainted?" Ino added.

"Uhm… Never mind about that." Hinata blushed while she shook her head. "What I want to tell you is…" Hinata hold the cup tightly. "…Neji's really peeping through the wall…"

"HA…WHAT!!" Tenten, Ino and Sakura said in chorus.

"Neji's really looking at us nude?!" Ino said covering herself with her arms.

"What a perv!!" Sakura called out.

"AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I LIKED HIM!!" Tenten said out loud.

Everyone stared at Tenten. "Is it obvious?!" Tenten blushed.

"And I thought that Neji's a well thought guy!!" Sakura pointed.

"Me too Sakura, me too…" Hinata sighed.

"He's just the same as the other guys." Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Oh my god, what if that Neji is describing how we look like nude with the other guys?" Tenten gasped.

All the girls gasp. "Their such perverts!!" Sakura said.

"THAT'S IT!! THE BOYS MUST BE IN HELL FOR THIS!!" Ino said with fire surrounding her.

"YEAH!!" All the girls agreed.

"But first, let's give them a certain punish…" Sakura grinned evilly showing out fangs.

All the girls laughed evilly until theirs a bang at the door.

Lee kicked out the door and looked at the girls laughing. "You perverts!!" Lee called out. The other boys where at the back on him. The boys are wearing blue robes.

"You're a disgrace to our Clan!" Neji yelled, walking in front of the guys.

"Disgrace to our Clan?" Hinata repeated madly, she stood up. Feeling she has all the confidence in the world.

"And why you calling us perverts?! Neji's the one who did it!!" Sakura said, answering back to Lee.

Tenten went near to Neji's face. "I CANNOT BELEILVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!!" Tenten yelled at his face.

"Ow, did what?" Neji stepped back.

"Don't 'did what?' to us Neji!!" Ino pointed.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Spoke Neji.

"You peeped through the wall to see us nude you knucklehead!!" Sakura explained.

"Sakura's right! And I caught you doing that!" Hinata said confidently.

"Ha…?" All the boys had a big question mark on their head.

"That's ridiculous; Neji only activated his Byakugan to see if Hinata's peeping or not!" Kiba said in a guilty tone. Obviously, he lied.

"Yeah and Neji caught YOU Hinata!!" Naruto pointed at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto she instantly remembered that she saw Naruto's…

"Hinata?" Naruto called.

Hinata became so red that she felt woozy then she suddenly passed out to the floor.

"Hinata? What the heck?!" Naruto called out again.

All of them crowded Hinata, Sakura went down to see if Hinata's okay. She sighed. "Hinata just fainted."

All of them sighed of relief.

"What's up with her?" Shino asked.

"Is she hungry or something?" Chouji tried to help.

"Nah… I don't know what's gotten into her…" Sakura said as she lifted Hinata on the sofa.

"Uhm… speaking of hungry…" Ino said while she touched her tummy.

Everyone's tummy is grumbling. They all blushed.

"Uh… why don't we step aside who's busted and eat while Hinata's still sleeping?" Lee suggested.

Everyone agreed and went to the dinning room to eat. And leaving Hinata on the sofa, sleeping.

To be cont…

**AN: **I'm done with chapter 3!! And what Shikamaru just said, "Its official, Hinata's totally busted!!" Familiar about it? LOL!! I got that similar line in a series in Disney Channel, if you know what series I'm talking about, review me to see your answer!!

Review!!

See what the will the gang do when Hinata's unconscious? That's in Chapter 4!!


	4. Food Fight!

**Previous Chapter: **

All of them crowded Hinata, Sakura went down to see if Hinata's okay. She sighed. "Hinata just fainted."

All of them sighed of relief.

"What's up with her?" Shino asked.

"Is she hungry or something?" Chouji tried to help.

"Nah… I don't know what's gotten into her…" Sakura said as she lifted Hinata on the sofa.

"Uhm… speaking of hungry…" Ino said while she touched her tummy.

Everyone's tummy is grumbling. They all blushed.

"Uh… why don't we step aside who's busted and eat while Hinata's still sleeping?" Lee suggested.

Everyone agreed and went to the dinning room to eat. And leaving Hinata on the sofa, sleeping.

**Chapter 4: Food Fight!!**

While Hinata's resting, the gang went to the dining room to eat.

"Wow!!" Naruto opened the door.

The gang saw many foods on the table. Meat, vegetables, seafood, fruits and even desert!

"Whoa… wow man!!" Chouji drooled.

"Who ordered this much food?" Ino asked.

"Maybe, all our Sensei's bought this for are dinner." Spoke Kiba.

"That makes sense…" Tenten said. "Since Gai Sensei said that they spent every penny here…"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's dig in!!" Naruto said running towards the table.

"Right behind ya!" Sakura giggled and went behind Naruto.

--

Naruto is sitting in front of the table, across the table is Sakura. On the right side of Naruto is Shino next to him is Chouji, then Shikamaru and then Lee. The left side of Naruto is Kiba; next to him is Ino, then Tenten, then Neji.

"Let's dig in!!" Naruto separated his chopsticks.

All of them did the same. Chouji is first to separate his chopsticks then immediately got a dozen of meat first.

They were eating silently, the girls gave the boys a snobby look while the boys looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Tenten, can you please pass the fish sauce to me?" Neji asked politely.

Tenten stared at Neji in a snooty way. Then she thought 'Hmf, there he goes, asking so politely, but he's a total pervert! A pain in the-…'

"Hello…? Tenten…? Are you gonna give me the fish sauce or just stare like that at me forever?" Neji asked.

"Hmph, here's your stupid fish sauce…" Tenten hand it to Neji while looking away from him madly.

Tenten was so mad that she didn't know when she gave Neji the fish sauce, some of them spilled at his hand.

"Hey, watch it Tenten…" Neji said shaking of the sauce on his hand.

Tenten didn't answer, she's still looking away from him.

"I think a little apologizing will be better…" Neji mumbled.

With that, Tenten looked at Neji and burst out her anger. "Me…? Apologizing to you?! Why would I say sorry to you, if you're the one who PEEPED through the wall to us… us…" Tenten turned red.

"…Nude…" Sakura pointed.

"YEAH!! THANK YOU!!" Tenten pointed at Sakura.

"What?" Neji said.

"Come on, Tenten, I thought that we had a truce when we eat?" Lee said.

"Ugh! I can't stand it no more!!" Tenten said.

"You girls really need to go to Anger Management." Shikamaru said.

"Plus, I didn't peep, how many times will I say that?!" Neji yelled.

"You can say that as many as you want but we caught you already and we have the evidence!" Sakura said, even know that she didn't really have some evidence.

"No! You four peeped first!" Naruto pointed.

"As if we believe in you guys, you're all liars!!" Ino yelled.

"…" Shino didn't say anything.

"That's it! You girls are getting annoying!!" Neji scolded.

"NOT AS ANNOYING THAT YOU PEEPED THROUGH THE WALL!!" Tenten argued.

"I did not peep through the wall!!" Neji said standing up.

"Oh yes you did, AND DON'T LIE!!" Tenten stood up too.

"Uhm… if anyone who doesn't want this piece, I'll better get it…" Chouji said pointing at the meat.

Ino growled. "This is not the time to say that you fucking fa-…"

"INO, NO!!" Shikamaru leaned his body and slid across the table to close the mouth of Ino with his hand, causing the food to spill to everyone's face and body. (That was the stupidest thing that Shikamaru did, right?)

"Hmmfs…" Ino said while the hand of Shikamaru is still on her mouth.

"AAAAAHHHHH!! RAW FISH IS ON MY HAIR!!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone has food on their face and body. The girls screamed like there's no tomorrow, while the guys just looked at each other covered with food.

"This is so not cool, I think I have fish on my…" Naruto gulped at the last word. And holding his... you know what.

"Aw man, why is it have to be the fish sauce?!" Neji complained. The fish sauce was spilled around his body.

The gang stood up and removing the scraps of food on their body.

Kiba removed a raw meat on the right side of his shoulders. "Ugh…" Kiba was disgusted. He glared at Ino, then purposely threw it to Ino. But Ino is not that stupid.

Ino saw the raw meat on the side of her face. "You did that on purpose…" Ino pointed at Kiba.

Kiba ignored Ino, but had a snooty face. Instead, he just clean the remains food on his body. Ino heard Kiba mumbling something.

Ino got furious. "That's not how you treat a lady DOG BREATH!!" Ino got a bottle of vinegar and spilled it to Kiba's face.

"Hey!" Kiba said then he threw some salt to Ino but ducked, instead, it went to Tenten. "Woops, my bad…" Kiba said in a sarcastic way.

Tenten growled. "YOU DOG FREAK!!" She threw a small piece of pie to Kiba but dodges.

The small piece of pie went to Naruto's face.

"…Oops…" Tenten said slowly.

Naruto slowly moving his head to Tenten and had a horrified look on his face, Tenten gulped, then Naruto grinned.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT?!" All the girls were astonished by Naruto.

"Oh hell yeah!!" Kiba yelled.

All the guys smirked except for Neji and Shino. The guys grabbed some food, ready to fight.

"What are you guys thinking? Grade school?!" Ino asked.

"Hehe… well, you started it." Kiba pointed.

"I did not!!" Ino defended.

"You guys cannot be serious, I mean, you're all acting like fifth graders!!" Tenten said.

"I… kinda agree with Tenten, we can't do like this and I don't want to-…" Lee threw a whole fish to Neji's face while he didn't even finish what he's saying.

Lee stared at Neji while the fish slid away from his face slowly. "Good one Lee!!" Naruto called and Lee grinned.

The girls were shocked to see Neji's face covered with a whole smelly fish. After the fish slid away, Neji gave the guys a scowl.

"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!" Neji grabbed a whole apple pie and threw it to them, some of them ducked, some of them didn't move.

All the guys are having fun throwing food around except for Shino who's only sitting down on his chair. He felt hot meat to the side of his face but didn't mind.

"You guys are acting like toddlers!!" Sakura tried to stop them but didn't work.

Naruto jump behind Sakura and puts a whole apple pie on her face. "Cheer up Sakura!!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura was shaking terrifyingly and slowly facing at Naruto. Sakura gave him a dead look. "You…you… NINGKAPOOP!!" Sakura punched Naruto on the face which causing him to fly to the wall. "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!"

Naruto was conscious but for a while he got up.

"You have a towel?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Who do you think I am? A maid?" Ino raised up an eyebrow.

All the girls noticed that the guys stopped. They looked at the guys and saw that their standing side by side and grinned evilly at the girls. The girls were dumbfounded. (Shino's not part of it!)

The guys were holding a handful of food. The girls were just staring at them.

"FIRE!!" Shikamaru shouted. The guys are throwing scraps of food to the girls and hit them.

The girls are covered in cooked and raw food. The boys dropped to the floor, laughing.

The girls looked at each other, so dirty and smelly, they want burst out crying but they won't give that satisfactory to the guys. The girls are brave like true Shinobis (AN: I suck at that part)

"You bastards!!" Sakura and the other girls threw the food that was thrown to them back to the boys and hits them.

"Hehehe… the fun just started…" Kiba smirked and so does the other guys.

"ATACK!!" All of them said in chorus

"…" Shino just watching them, having fun.

To be cont…

**AN: **This is a pointless chapter, I think, but I hope you do like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!

After the food fight, what will happen when Hinata's well already?


	5. The Talk

**AN: **Yay!! I have more than ten reviews!! Yay!! I feel so happy… anyways, here's chapter 5!!

**Previous Chapter: **

"FIRE!!" Shikamaru shouted. The guys are throwing scraps of food to the girls and hit them.

The girls are covered in cooked and raw food. The boys dropped to the floor, laughing.

The girls looked at each other, so dirty and smelly, they want burst out crying but they won't give that satisfactory to the guys. The girls are brave like true Shinobis (AN: I suck at that part)

"You bastards!!" Sakura and the other girls threw the food that was thrown to them back to the boys and hits them.

"Hehehe… the fun just started…" Kiba smirked and so does the other guys.

"ATACK!!" All of them said in chorus

"…" Shino just watching them, having fun.

**Chapter Five: The Talk**

After the gang wasted almost 10 thousand Yen of food (I think…), they went to the room where Hinata's sleeping.

"Why is Hinata always pass out whenever I talk to her or even touch her?" Naruto asked while wiping his arms fool of scraps (They didn't take a bath).

"…Dense…" Sakura mumbled.

It took them ten minutes to Hinata to wake up; Hinata opened her eyes and saw the gang surrounding her.

"Welcome to the other world again." Tenten sighed.

Hinata sat up, she smelled something funny. "Ugh… what is that odor… its smells like… fish sauce…?"

Naruto, Kiba and Tenten chuckled behind Neji; he gave them a deadly glare.

"What did you guys do when I was unconscious?" Hinata asked.

"You don't wanna know…" Ino's eyebrows twitched.

"Oh…"

"Oh yeah, Hinata, why did you fainted anyway?" Naruto asked while sitting down beside Hinata.

Hinata stared at Naruto, who was sitting beside her; she tried not to remember the part when she looked at Naruto's…

Naruto noticed that Hinata became red and he frowned. 'Oh great, she's gonna pass out again…' He thought.

"What's wrong with you Hinata?" Neji asked.

Hinata moved her head at her cousin. She was speechless, she couldn't say anything, instead she stood up and walk towards Neji. Neji raised a brow at her.

Hinata was close to Neji, almost 3 inches away, with a serious look on her face, he can't tell what is she gonna say.

Everyone stared at them like idiots. Neji gave her a puzzled look, but Hinata stays serious, then she sighed.

"…So you're the one that smells like fish sauce…"

Everyone burst out laughing loudly; Neji was dumbfounded, but his eyebrow's twitch.

"FAHAHAHAHAHA OH-OH MY- HAHAHAHA!!" Naruto laughed the loudest with tears coming from his eyes and he became violet from that laughing.

"Hehe… what a pain…" Shikamaru mumbled.

Shino fixed his sunglasses and coughed a little. Neji greeted his teeth. "Hinata… why you…"

SLAP

"Ooohh…" Everyone said in amusement, bug eyed. Like they saw dinosaur bones in the Dinosaur Museum.

Hinata slapped Neji on the cheek. His cheek's reddened, he didn't see that coming, he can feel her nails scratching his skin a little. Neji was in shock.

Hinata's bangs covered her eyes while she was slapping Neji. Everyone stared at them.

'What on earth…?' Sakura thought.

'Why did she…?' Tenten thought.

'Woah… he didn't see that coming.' Lee thought.

Neji's holding his right cheek where Hinata slapped, still astonished, he glared at Hinata who was looking down.

Hinata curled her lips, she clenched her fist, yes, she cannot contain herself, she cannot contain her shy silent self…

"YOU PERVERT!!" Hinata shouted like an eight year old. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Huh?!" Neji sweatdropped, 'What's happening to this girl?' He thought.

"I can't believe you actually did that!!" Hinata yelled all the more, she went behind Tenten who's looking at her weirdly, Hinata stuck her tongue. "YOU MEANY!!"

"Wha… what's happening to Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe, she's just so used to people who are so kind to her and it made her act like a child…" Shino replied. (Yes! He talks!)

"What are you doing Hinata?" Tenten asked to Hinata who's behind her back. Hinata shook her head and did not answer. Tenten looked back at Neji who's just standing in front of her.

"Now look what you've down." Tenten pointed.

"Who are you saying that…? My wife…?" Neji answered impolitely.

"No…" Tenten blushed. "It's just that-"

"I didn't even peep right through the wall to see you girls naked, I'm just checking on Hinata if she's peeping so she could see us GUYS naked!!" Neji argued.

"Yeah and surprisingly, she did!!" Naruto joined the group.

Tenten was speechless for a moment, she looked at the girls who are at the back of her, they shrugged, she looked back to Neji. "…why do you think… she'll do that…?" She said quietly, Hinata nodded.

Neji was dumbfounded he looked at the ground and spoke quietly. "Well… they-"

"Why did you girls think that Neji would do that also!!" Naruto pointed, with a little stutter.

"Y-yeah… how could you girls think of such thing?" Kiba said nervously.

The two are defending Neji, but they know it's their fault, but just too chickened to say it.

**Quick AN: If you guys have good memory you'll thought that they're the ones who is at fault.**

**If you guys don't remember, Sighs I'll show you how it started. You can just skip it if you want to.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Aww come on Neji, just once?!"

"That's Naruto's voice." Sakura gasped.

"What is he talking about with Neji?" Hinata asked.

"And why the hell is Naruto loud?" Tenten added.

"Do you think that…?" Ino said wide eyed.

"No way!" Tenten gasped.

Sakura frowned. "You two are just being paranoid, they won't-…"

"Please Neji!! Do you want to see the girls-"

It became silent again.

After a moment, Ino's face became pink. "Oh no he didn't."

"Then what did you hear Sakura? Boys talking about toy cars?" Tenten said to Sakura while pointing at the wall.

Sakura ignored Tenten.

"I-I know that Neji wouldn't do such thing like that?" Hinata said still tapping her two index fingers together. "Even know that he has the Byakugan, I know that he'll never ever do that."

"How sure are you?" Ino shrugged. "Besides, all guys are the same and I mean ALL!"

"B-But… uhm…" Hinata said in a nervous tone.

**AN: I'm very bad at giving those previous things but remember, without Naruto and Kiba's loud mouths, they will never be in a situation like this.**

"Because we girls know that boys are all the same!" Tenten replied.

Naruto became dumbfounded for a while. "No their not, why I have no bushy brows like fuzzy brows? See, we're not the same!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Sakura's vein popped out. "You dumb-ass!!" Sakura punched Naruto on the head.

"Guys are all perverts, and I mean ALL of them." Ino explained.

"I'm not a pervert, do I look like one?" Shino asked.

"No, but you look like a computer nerd." Ino answered. (It's true right? But still cute! /)

Shino sighed. "Thought so…"

"Big brother…" Hinata said quietly. "…Why do you think I'm gonna do that…?"

Neji stared at her, he had a guilty look on his face, he knew that Hinata will never do a thing to the guys, he was just convinced. But he doesn't remember. (Memory gap? Yes…)

"We told Hinata to do that because; we heard what you guys are talking." Sakura said.

"Especially Naruto and Kiba!" Tenten added.

The two gulped. Everyone is looking at the bastards.

"I remember." Spoke Neji. "They're the ones that wants me to see through the wall."

"No, we told you to see if Hinata's peeping through the wall!" Naruto said.

"Or you just wanna see what Hinata looks like?" Shikamaru added.

The girls gasped (But this time, Hinata didn't pass out.).

"Oh yeah, and because of your loudmouths , me and the girls will never asked Hinata to do that." Ino said.

"They want to see my skin…?" Hinata stuttered.

"Not just you, but all the girls also…" Shino added. "A while ago in the hot spring they debated who has nicer skin."

"We joined a little but we didn't get too deep like them…" Lee explained, Chouji nodded.

Sakura burst out of anger. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL D.O.M.!!"

"Wha…?!" All the boys had a big question mark on their head again.

"What the fuck is D.O.M." Shikamaru asked.

"A girl's thing what a boys have." Tenten replied.

(D.O.M. means, Dirty Old Man, their not that old, but it's a slang here in the Philippines I don't know in the other countries, meaning a pervert boy or guy.)

"Whatever that means…" Neji clenched his fist in front of them. "You two are so in trouble…"

To be Con't…

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed it! But the end is near… give me some suggestions for the next chapter what will be Kiba and Naruto's punishment, pleas review me and give me Ideas, because I'm sooo out of Ideas.

Uh-oh… Kiba and Naruto are busted! What will be their punishment? Find out on Chapter 6!


	6. The Punishment

**AN: **Sorry to keep you all waiting guys, I've been thinking what will be their punishment, and I've got a nice one. Thank you Jishinibaka-chan for the nice suggestion!!

**Previous Chapter:**

Sakura burst out of anger. "YOU GUYS ARE ALL D.O.M.!!"

"Wha…?!" All the boys had a big question mark on their head again.

"What the fuck is D.O.M." Shikamaru asked.

"A girl's thing what a boys have." Tenten replied.

(D.O.M. means, Dirty Old Man, their not that old, but it's a slang here in the Philippines I don't know in the other countries, meaning a pervert boy or guy.)

"Whatever that means…" Neji clenched his fist in front of them. "You two are so in trouble…"

**Chapter 6: The Punishment**

"Uh… c'mon Neji… err, pal… we're just joking you…" Kiba stuttered.

"I'm never close to you, Kiba…" Neji growled then he faced Naruto. "As for you…"

Naruto gulped. Hinata, being a little worried what will be Naruto's consequences but still, he wanted to see her and the girls' nude. (It felt a little flattered to her that he's interested to see her nude, but she doesn't want to show him her body… yet…)

"What are we gonna do to them…?" Tenten asked.

"And please better make it good…" Ino showed some fangs.

Kiba and Naruto are sitting in a corner, whimpering for forgiveness, like Akamaru when he whimpered to Kiba because he ate his lunch. (Please, if you don't understand… just imagine Kiba and Naruto whimpering like an ordinary dog okay?)

"They're whimpering like idiots…" Sakura said with a disgust face.

"So, what are we gonna do to them…?" Shikamaru asked.

"…" Neji's thinking of a good punishment to them, he thought of so many punishments but cannot decide.

"You think their gonna make it good…?" Kiba whispered to Naruto's ear.

"…I think yes…" Naruto gulped same as Kiba.

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, why don't we put them in the Hot Spring all night… so that they'll be dizzy and loopy?"

Everyone agreed on what Shikamaru suggested, the boys carried Naruto and Kiba forcedly they removed their robes (No pervert thoughts okay?!) and they dumped them in the hot spring.

"Stay down or Sakura's gonna punch you like hell…" Chouji ordered.

"Hah! You think this water will affect us…? Well you're dead wrong!!" Naruto stood up and was stomping his feet (In the water).

"Yeah, will show you… we're strong! We'll never go out until it's morning and will show you that the two of us are great!!" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah… uhm… right, we'll just gonna lock the door in case if you two escape…" Lee played with the keys around his finger.

"Good night guys, have a nice wrinkly bath…" Neji closed the door and locked it.

--

It was midnight and all the lights are off you can only see the heat of the hot spring, Naruto and Kiba still in the hot water; they look like they've been drunk.

"Oi, oi…! You look like you've been drinking… eh… are ya Kiba…?" Naruto asked like a drunkard and with a pink shade on his cheeks.

"Yada, yada, yada… is that what you only say…?" Kiba said with a pink shade on his cheeks.

"Oi, dude… ya heard somethin'…?" Naruto looked around. "Sounds like… WOOLVES howling." Naruto said with his eyes widened.

"Shut up, ya stupid man, it's only your fuckin imagination…" Kiba punched Naruto on the face.

"St-stop that…" Naruto tried to punch Kiba but blocked it.

Kiba punched Naruto on the right side of his face (Remember, their still in the water.) "This one's for Hinata…"

"What… the… fuck… did you MEAN…?" Naruto dizziness went to his voice.

Well, you see, if you're in the hot spring for a long time, it will make you dizzy and like a drunk man. Now that Kiba and Naruto spent their time in the hot spring for the whole night, they became loopy and well… they began to spill secrets.

"Kh, until now I-I couldn't believe someone's beautiful like Hinata would fall for a nut-case like you!" Kiba yelled.

"Heh… so if Hinata likes me… you must be jealous… eh Kiba…?" Naruto asked. "Haha… that means that I'm more handsome then YOU dogface!!"

"Ya shut up… NARU-TARD!"

"Don't call me that!!"

"I can call you whatever I want since you got Hinata!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto jumped over Kiba causing them to fight in the water. Punching, kicking, scratching, hell even biting the leg!

--

The next day…

Lee woke up first then the other guys. "Ahh… I've got a nice sleep today…" Lee smiled and saw Shino waking up as well.

Shino turned his head to Lee. (Still with sunglasses) "Looks like you woke up early…"

"Yes and I always will!!" Lee raised his right clenched fist with fire balls as his eyes. "I always train early in the morning so I can impress Gai-Sensei!!"

"…" (Of course, you know who that is…)

Lee looked at the locked door. "Hmm… maybe I should let those two perverts out of there… maybe they died already form dizziness…" Lee walk towards it and got the key and he unlocked the door, he opened it and gasped. "HOLY SHRIMP PASTE!!"

"What wrong Lee…?" Shino asked.

"Sh-Shino… you better see this…" Lee gulped. Shino walked towards the door.

**(AN: **Err… people below 13 whose reading now you better skip this part… if you want XD**)**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Shino screamed like a girl in a 1980's movie. Lee sweatdropped.

The hot spring was covered with blood, with all the punching, kicking etc. They saw Kiba and Naruto lying down with their face covered with blood and bruises Lee was speechless.

"Wha…what happened?" Neji said with Shikamaru and Chouji behind.

"And who's the one who screamed?" Shikamaru putted his hands on his waist.

Shino pointed at Lee, back to his cool self. "He did it…"

--

"What happened to them?" Tenten asked. Naruto and Kiba where lying down on the sofa (With robes of course).

"We don't know... it's creepy when I saw the pool fool with blood." Lee shrugged.

"It's not actually blood, its water MIXED with blood." Shino said.

'Poor Naruto…' Hinata thought and gasped. Actually, all of them gasped.

Naruto stood up from the sofa. (Still dizzy and loopy.)

"Naruto…" Sakura stepped forward to help Naruto. "You still look awful, you've got to rest a little…"

"I'm fine!" Naruto pushed Sakura away.

Lee caught her from the back. "What's wrong with you Naruto? Sakura said that you need to rest more."

"I said I'M FINE!" Naruto yelled. And he heard a soft sound he turned his head to the girl who did that sound he grinned. "So, you're the one who likes me eh?"

"Wha…what…?" Hinata's face turned red, she panicked inside her body saying _How does he know?_

Everyone looked at Hinata. "What's wrong with you Naruto…? You drunk or something?" Chouji asked.

"Kh, I'm not drunk…" Naruto walked towards Hinata dizzily, everyone just stared at them. Hinata's body wants to step back but, she cannot move because she's so in shock.

Naruto stopped and went near her face she almost flinched but suddenly somethin happened.

'Holy mother of all bitches…' Neji thought.

'Good God…' Lee thought.

'…Surreal…' Tenten thought.

'…Naruto…?' Sakura thought.

'…' Shino thought.

'He's doing it so passionately…' Ino thought.

'Dang, I forgot to bring some popcorn…' Chouji said.

'Man… what a drag…' Shikamaru thought and sighed.

Hinata was in shock when she saw Naruto's lips touching hers! Hinata became redder than ever, she felt like she's about to faint again, but no, she doesn't want to faint again until the kiss is done because this is once in a life time. Then suddenly…

BAM!!

Neji punched Naruto on the tummy causing him to fly and crashing to the wall and become unconscious. And of course, after their kiss Hinata fainted.

The girls went to see Hinata and the boys went to see Naruto.

"He's drunk alright…" Chouji said. All the boys surrounded Naruto.

"He tricked me to see Hinata naked and now he kissed her?!" Neji clenched his fist. "That's it, it's just too much!" Neji, acting like a big brother.

"So, what are we gonna do to him since he did something _unexpected _to your cousin?" Lee asked.

"If that hot spring is not enough…" Neji clenched his fist tighter. "Then we have no choice but to do it…"

To Be Cont…

**AN: **Yay!! Done with it!! The final and last chapter will be uploaded days away; the ending is a little short but please review!!

What will be Naruto's second punishment? Find out on the last Chapter!!


	7. His Second Punishment

**AN: **This is it!! The FINAL chapter!! Thank you for all the reviews it makes me happy and wants me to do more chapters, but I can't… oh well, please enjoy!!

**Previous Chapter:**

Neji punched Naruto on the tummy causing him to fly and crashing to the wall and become unconscious. And of course, after their kiss Hinata fainted.

The girls went to see Hinata and the boys went to see Naruto.

"He's drunk alright…" Chouji said. All the boys surrounded Naruto.

"He tricked me to see Hinata naked and now he kissed her?!" Neji clenched his fist. "That's it, it's just too much!" Neji, acting like a big brother.

"So, what are we gonna do to him since he did something _unexpected _to your cousin?" Lee asked.

"If that hot spring is not enough…" Neji clenched his fist tighter. "Then we have no choice but to do it…"

**Chapter 2: His Second Punishment**

"Thank you all, you're all so kind…" The Manager of the Hot Spring said.

"No prob! He really likes to clean almost everything; he's always a neat-freak." Sakura giggled. The gang was ready to go to Konoha.

"What did I even do?!" Naruto sobbed, he's wearing a maid outfit that girls use.

"Really…? So he doesn't mind to clean the whole building for a month with no pay?" The Manager asked.

"Haha, even if you don't give him food, he's still merry as usual…" Tenten grinned evilly.

"Hey I eat five times a day you know?!" Naruto pointed.

"So he can stay here and clean Miss?" Chouji asked.

"Well, I can't deny it… so okay!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T STAY HERE… I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WASH MY UNDERWEAR!!" Naruto blurted and started to run but Sakura caught him.

"Oh no you don't, you did something so disgraceful to the Hyuuga and you need to pay for it!!" Sakura said.

"I don't understand… I don't know what happened… can you at least say it to me…?" Naruto cried.

"I don't understand it either, what happened yesterday?" Kiba whispered to Hinata.

She blushed again but hid it. "W-well… he did something so… so..." Hinata blushed all the more. Kiba raised a brow at her.

Since Kiba and Naruto looked like their drunk, they forgot what happened yesterday. (Yes, even the kiss etc.)

"Well, we better get going…" Shikamaru said.

"But you can't leave me here…" Naruto cried all the more. The Manager looked at him weirdly.

"Hehe… Naruto's just shy… he's coy whenever it comes to cleaning…" Tenten laughed awkwardly.

"Well there's no need to be shy young man…" Spoke the Manager.

Naruto's speechless. He just sobbed on a corner, crying.

Hinata got all her guts just to walk towards Naruto and speak to him. She taped her to index finger together. "Uhm… Naruto… good luck…"

"Uh… thank you Hinata…" Naruto said in a puzzled face. (Poor Naruto… he doesn't know what happened to the both of them…)

Hinata smiled shyly. "You-you're welcome…" She became red again.

'I can't really understand Hinata, I mean, did I just did something freaky to her?' He thought. (Again, poor him…)

Hinata was happy inside but still can't believe what he just did, but was also sad because he was kinda drunk and she knows that he's in love with Sakura. But she knew someday, they'll do that again, but not when he's drunk again. She then gave him a sweet smile; Naruto arched a brow at her.

"Hinata, we better get going now…" Neji held her on the shoulders, she nodded.

"Bye Naruto…" Hinata said.

"Buh-bye…" Naruto said crying.

Hinata went near to the girls and gave her such encouraging smiles, some of them giggled and Sakura was winking at her. "Uh… let's go now…"

"Wait…" The Manager called out. "This is a gift for you all for being so kind…" She held a bottle.

"Not…" Naruto mumbled.

Neji got the bottle and got surprised. "No…" Neji's eyes got wider. "NOT FISH SUACE!!" Neji was so in shock that he _accidentally _dropped it to Shino's feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Shino screamed. (Yes, like a 1980's girl in a movie again.)

Everyone was in shock, except Lee who was laughing at the background. Shino twitched his eyebrows.

"Good God, Shino…" Kiba said slowly.

"And I thought that Lee's screaming was loud…" Chouji added.

Neji coughed. "Err… let's go now…" Neji turned his back to Naruto and raising his right arm to say goodbye. "See ya next month, Naruto…"

Everyone said their goodbyes to Naruto who was crying and his eyes became so red it swell.

Kiba smiled and laughed. "Good cleaning Naruto." He walked away. (If he just remember what they just did…)

Hinata looked back and sighed. "Good luck again, Naruto…"

**End…**

**AN: **Yes I did it!! The last chapter is now done!! I'm not good at endings at all, sorry if it is short but I hope you all liked it!

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH!! FOR ALL OF THE READERS WHO READS THIS!!**_

Please review if it's good or bad… I CAN ACCEPT ANY COMMENTS!!


End file.
